shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast of Dread Island
Introduction The Dread Island is home to a great number of unique animals. These animals have adapted to the dark and have come to only know the night sky. Many of them have uniqe properties and other elements. The Electric Borg The Electric Borg are a simi intelegent race of blob monsters that live on the island. The Borg create their own food through Chemosynthesis. The Electic Borg is one of the producers in the food chain and thus is a primary target for predators. However the Electric Borg has a powerful defensive mechanisum were it creates electricity inside of its body and transfere it to other animals. The method is similar to an electric Eel. The Electic Borgs are also carnivious. Using their electricity they create light in the dearkness. The light draws in small creatrues and sometimes animals. They then attack and electricut them. They then drag their prey back to a nearby cave or up a black tree and consume them. This form of hunting has killed many of human as a light in the darkness is usually though to be another human. Dread Giants Dread Giants are one of the more dangerious creatures on the island. The Dread Giants are a sub species of giants that only live on the Dread Island. The Dread Giants are around the same iaze as normal giants, but seem to be thiner. They move much faster than their bulky cousins and pefer to wear robes. Their eyes are designed to see into the dark thus giving them a refelctive shine when they have light shinned upon them. It is not known weather or not if the Dread Giants are smart like other giants. The Dread Giants do not talk to humans, or any one eles who comes to the island. They instead attack killing as many of them as they can and then take their bodies back to their stone city as food. Dreadlings Amongst the many monsters and creatures of the ngiht on Dread Island none is considered more dangerious than a Dreadling. Dreadlings are not mindless beast like the other creatures that scower in the dark Dreadlings are smart, cunning, and can think just like humans. The reason beign is that Dreadlings are human. Dreadlings are the native people to Dread Island. However over the many many years of living on Dread Island they have become twisted creatures like all the monsters around them. Their eyes have advanced to see in the dark and their senses have honed for more fine detail. On average the are faster, stronger, and have tougher skin. They also have a higher resistance to poisons than humans, and in general have dry skin allowing them to avoid electricution from Blorgs. The Dredlings also have a stronger stomach than normal humans allowing them to digest things that would normaly be undigestable. Dreadlings are so diffrent from humans that one scientsit began to wonder if they were still the same species. Dreadlings feast on almost anything, and that inculdes humans. Humans who are foolish enough to come to the Dread Island soon find themselves on the Dreadlings dinner plate. Dreadlings are notorious for eating some of their prey without cooking them, and on more than one occasion have been seen drinking human blood. Many of the Black Black Guild guards sometimes call them vampires, but despite popular belife they are not. The scary thing about Dreadlings is that they are not mindless. Dreadlings are intellegent and some of them are ven smarter than humans. The Dreadlings are physicaly strong, but pefer to rid themselves of their enemies through chemical means. The Dreadlings are known for creating mist of chemicals that cause delusions, nerve damage, and lung disease. They are also known to set men on fire and to freeze them to death. The Dreadlings have a love for cloaks like the Dread Giants. The Black Black Guild is not sure if this is a syle preference or simply a adaptive advantage in the black forest. Either way robes are popular on the island. The Scales The Scales are a off shot of normal fish men. They are a breed of sea snake fishmen that live around dread island. Like many fishmen they have grown a distatse for humans however living around the Dread Island has caused them to hate humans with a passion. The Scales like all fishmen are smart. However they do have some changes from the normal breed. Scales have better eyes than a normal fishman for seeing in the dark and thier ears are designed better for hearing sounds in the water. They also have a trait were some of them do not have the webbing between their fingers. Most of the Scales have it, but a few of them do not. Instead they have sharp claws on the end of their hands. This adaptation comes from living around the Dread Island. The claws are useful for grabbing fish and defending themselves from predators. It should be noted that all Scales have the claws, but not all of them do not have webbing. In Scale culture their hair is considered to be sacred. A scale, male or female never cuts their hair. They see their hair as a connetiton to the sea and Scales with long hair are considered the most attractive. The reason for this stark hatred from humans comes from the Dreadlings. The Scales see the Dreadlings as normal humans and the Dreadlings hunt them as if they were normal prey. The dreadlings uses nets to pull them out the water and feast upon their corpses. They use their prescious hair in the construction of their robes. In recent years however with the appearance of the Black Black Guild on Dread Island the Scales are starting to make a destinction between Humans and Dreadlings. However they are still warry and some times hostile toward humans. The Hallows The Hallows, they are one of the more sinister creatures on the island. They are living trees that gain their neutrition from consuming other things. Hallows, like all plants, can create food from phosynthesis. However the Dread Island does not have much light. As a result Hallows need to find another source of energy than moon light that shines in. The result is an carnivirous plant. Like all trees the Hallows can not walk. However they can control their roots like tenticles. The Hollows uses their large and power tree roots to capture prey and pull it to its mouth were it consumes them. Thier main diet consists of Electric Borg as their electricity is almost usless against them. Another thing that should be noted about the Hallows is their ability to mimic sounds. The Hallows mimic the mating sounds of the Borg in order to draw them into their range. They also do this for humans as well, but instead they mimic the cries of help of their victims. ''The Owar ''' The Owar is a creatrue that feed on Hallows. The usually move in massive groups and feast upon the bark from the tree. The Owar however are also meat eaters. They will feast upon other smaller animans and that incluces humans. However it should be noted that the Owar fear the Dreadlings. Dreadlings hunt the Owar on a regular basics. They uses their furs for coats and their claws for jewlery. Killing a Owar with your bare hands is a right of passage for the Owar Clan of the Dreadlings. '''''The Dragets The Dragets are the most feared animal in all of Dread Island. Their name is forbidden for children to say as the Dreadlings belive it summons them. The Dragets are the top predator on the island and even the Dread Giants fear them. The Draget, despite being so feared, is only 9 inces long and 4 inches tall. A Draget is a miniture dragon that can see in the dark and fly with wings. Dragets also breath fire like the legendary beast. However it should be noted that Dragets fire comes out in small balls rather than a stream. A blast of fire from a single draget is like sticking your hand into a open flame for half a second.With such a small arsenal many people don't think Dragets should be feared as much as the locals do. However they would be wrong. Dragets greatest strength does not come in their offensive capabilites, but rather in thier defensive ones. Dragets have a very stronge bone structure. You can swing a mace and hit a Draget head on and it would still be alive. It takes a incredible amont of force to kill a Draget. However that is not the only reason Dragets are feared. Dragets, like man small animals, travel in swarms. Dragets travel in swarms like locust. They always travel in massive hords burning their targets to death with small fire balls and taking small chumps out of their flesh. A swarm of Dragets can eat a Groga King down to the bones in under ten minutes. The Groga King The Groga King is a type of amphibious sea king that lives around Dread Island. They are considered the second most destructive creatrue on Dread Island. The only thing that out ranks them is the Dragets, which are their main preadator. The Groga Kings are also the main target for the Dread Giants. Like the Dreadlings who gather together to hunt larger animals the Dread Giants gather together to hunt Groga Kings. Groga Kings however are still a major threat to any ship or person who is unlucy enough to run into them. They are notorious for sinking ships leaving the Dread Island. The Gorga Kings also eat Hallows, and anything else they can get their hands on. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Animal Category:Dread Island